Drabbles
by Ucni-Neko
Summary: La congregation de l'ombre...les exorcistes...mais, les couples sont-ils vraiment ceux qu'on croit? Grand n'importe quoi, pseudo-romance guimauve, inceste, yaoi, yuri...des petits drabbles pour le moins...hum...etranges?
1. Chapter 1

_Voila, apres en avoir lu pas mal de geniaux (je pense a ceux d'Anders Andrew que j'ai adores ;p), je me lance aussi dans les drabbles D.Gray-Man! C'est stupide, improbable et tres court, mais c'est tellement amusant a ecrire :D Pour certains drabbles, merci a ma voisine de maths qui m'a aidee a trouver les idees ._

**Titre : **Drabbles (faisons dans le simple)

**Auteur : **Ucni-Neko

**Genre : **Heu OO Drabble? Yaoi? Yuri? Un peu de tout...

**Pairing : **Je ne dis pas les couples pour ne pas gacher le suspens, mais on peut trouver du yaoi, du yuri, du normal, et, euh...quelques genres non identifies (golemophilie? zoophilie?)... Il faudra que je me renseigne...vous verrez bien en lisant...

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages, les lieux appartiennent a Katsura Hoshino (heureusement pour eux). Quand aux idees de couples, elles viennent de moi et de trips bidons avec des amies...

* * *

Il avait couru, ouvert la porte de la chambre a la volee, jete son sabre et sa veste sur le lit, verouille la porte…

Il l'avait plaquee contre le mur et l'avait longuement contemplee, cette personne, alors qu'il venait tout juste de rentrer de mission...

Ses yeux s'etaient plonges dans sa chevelure, ses mains sur ses hanches, il avait respire son parfum comme un noye retrouve l'air de la surface.

- Miranda...chuchota Kanda d'un air de plenitude.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce que Road n'a jamais dit, c'est pourquoi elle aime tant prendre Allen dans ses bras.

C'est parce que comme ca, elle peut en profiter pour caresser Timcampy du doigt...


	3. Chapter 3

Non, ne hurlez pas xD Je suis sans doute la premiere a ecrire sur ce couple...si on peut appeller ca un couple...enfin, qui sait?

Bref, je vous laisse lire, heum...cette...chose...qui est mon drabble...

* * *

C'est midi chez les exorcistes. Mais Lavi et Bookman ne mangent pas. Ils travaillent dans la bibliotheque, plonges dans leurs notes.

Allen passe :

- Tu viens manger, Lavi ?

Lavi se leve d'un air presse.

- Oh, avec grand plaisir, Allen !

Mais Bookman n'est pas d'accord.

- Toi, tu restes ici a travailler !

« Il est bien rude » songe Allen en allant seul au refectoire.

Seulement, il aurait baisse la tete, il aurait vu Bookman enrouler discretement sa jambe autour de celle de son petit-fils.

Et Lavi de lui repondre d'un clin d'oeil imperceptible non denue d'idees louches dessous, en forme de promesse silencieuse.


	4. Chapter 4

Si Komui aime tellement les cheveux de Lenalee, c'est qu'ils lui font penser a ceux de Kanda…


	5. Chapter 5

_Sans doute le plus drole de tous a ecrire :3 Faut croire que je suis une tordue...rien que penser a ce couple...xD 'fin, au final, je trouve ca mignon, pas vous?_

_(D'ailleurs, pour l'ecriture romantico-guimauve, c'est fait expres, je vous rassure xD)_

* * *

Komui courut vers la fontaine, le coeur tremblant d'impatience et d'espoirs contenus. Elle l'attendait la, ses cheveux sombres se fondant dans le noir de la nuit, pres de la fontaine aux jets argentes ou se refletait l'astre nocturne. Ses yeux etaient remplis de larmes dans la meme emotion que celle qui l'etreignait a present ; Komui accourut et la serra dans ses bras, humant son parfum sucre, appreciant le soyeux de ses cheveux.

D'une main couleur de lune, il caressa ses levres chaudes, profitant de chaque instant passe au creux de ses bras.

- Nous nous retrouvons enfin...Road, souffla-t-il.


	6. Chapter 6

Alors pour ce drabble et celui qui va suivre, je voudrais remercier ma prof de maths sans qui ces drabbles n'auraient sans doute jamais vu le jour, alors je voulais vous dire, merci Mme, pour ces cours tellement soporiphiques qu'on n'a pas d'autres choix que de debiter des imbecilites sur la derniere page de son cahier en faisant semblant d'ecouter! (voila, l'annee est terminee, fallait que ca sorte xD)

Sinon, voila deux petits drabbles sur le theme du, heum...quartier general de la section Asie...

* * *

L'innocent coeur d'Allen s'est brise ce jour-la.

Quand il _l'_a bouscule et que toutes ces photos de Lenalee sont tombees a terre.

Bak avait l'air tellement gene.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que Lenalee a de plus que je n'ai pas, moi ?!_ » songe rageusement Allen alors qu'il se bat avec Fo.


	7. Chapter 7

Alors celui-la oO Il est vraiment bizarre...pauvre Bak uu"

* * *

Bak avait eu le coeur pince en le voyant partir.

Meme si celui-ci n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre, il lui ressemblait tellement ! Sa demarche, sa facon de parler...tout son etre rappellait a sa memoire un souvenir doux-amer.

Bak Chan s'adossa au mur, soupirant de cet amour qu'il avait pourtant fini par oublier. Oui...Walker lui rappellait tant Marian Cross..._son _Marian Cross.


End file.
